Overload
by HedgieX
Summary: Gene's team drive through an anomaly, leaving the Quattro ruined and Shaz fighting for her life. The ARC team find them, but, while the others just want to go home, Alex seems happy in 2011, which leaves Matt questioning what's going on...


**Hi****! Well, I love Ashes to Ashes and Primeval, so I thought why not do a story with both of them in...**

**If you've never seen one, A2A's a ridiculously un-PC police drama set in the 80's – Gene's the boss and Alex is a cop from the present day who was shot and went back in time. Primeval's about a team who have to stop creatures from the past (and now future) ruining the earth as we know it. Yeah, I fail at summaries – you'd be better Googling it!**

**Enjoy, and please review :) xxx**

"I swear to God, if you two do not stop bickering, I will stuff yours fingers so far up your throat they'll fall out of your arse!" Gene snapped, spinning around to face the back seat of the car.

"Gov..." Ray mumbled, his eyes fixed on the windscreen as the car swerved drastically to the left.

"Shush, Carling, I'm in full flow here!"

"No, Gov, he's right," Chris's eyes widened as he followed Ray's gaze.

Shaz, sandwiched between the two men, peered round the chair and stared out, while Alex, in the passenger seat beside Gene, gave a muffled gasp.

Gene gave a sigh and turned back round. He only saw a flash of glittering pieces before the car went flying through the ring and everything fell black.

XxXxX

"We've got a new anomaly," Jess reported into the comms, her fingers flying frantically across the keyboard as she co-ordinated the team, "Okay, Sandhill Bank Woods – I'll send a back-up team to meet you there."

"Creatures, Jess?" Matt queried, revving the engine and setting off as the directions flashed through on the SatNav.

"Doesn't look like it..." she chewed her pen thoughtfully, zooming in on the area, "Actually, Matt...there's something weird there. It...it looks like..."

"What, Jess?"

"...people."

Matt gave a sigh, "You've lost me."

"Lester!" Jess called across the anomaly research centre.

Her boss, half a donut hanging out of his mouth, rushed across, "Whab we bot?"

"Anomaly," Jess indicated the screen, ignoring the crumbs he spat out across the table, "But does that look like something odd to you?"

Lester, swallowing the cake and regaining a little dignity, leant in further to study the screen, "Mmm... is that a person? It looks like they've crashed into a ditch... did they come from the anomaly, do we think?"

"I don't know; we don't know what era it is yet."

"Zoom in a bit...on the reg plate," Lester scrutinised the screen, "Audi Quattro. 80's."

"The _19_80's?"

"Yes, Jess. I'm not _that_ old."

"I love the clothes from then!" Jess giggled excitedly, "Oh, it looks like...is she injured?"

The two watched as three men lifted a limp female body from the car and laid it down on the ground. One crouched down beside her, evidently pleading with her to wake up as he squeezed her hand. Another woman hovered nearby, her hair tangled and her white jacket stained with blood.

"Matt, we're sending an ambulance as well – it looks like we've got a casualty," Lester told him, "It's not clear if it's a creature, though. It could be that she was injured when the car came through."

"Right," Matt agreed, sounding distracted.

"Be careful..."

XxXxX

"Shazza, please," Chris clutched at her trembling hand.

"My Quattro. My _bloody _Quattro!" Gene cried tormentedly, staring down into the ditch at the ruins of the red car.

"It's okay, Shaz," Alex slipped off her jacket and wrapped it around the young WPC, "It's okay – Ray's getting help now."

Ray shook his head, "The radio won't work, gov; it's just crackling. Where are we, anyway? What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but we're not going to get back anywhere now, are we?" Gene sighed, crossing the mud to Shaz and crouching down too, "How bad is it?"

"She's lost quite a lot of blood; she's barely conscious," Alex reported, "She needs medical help quickly."

"Chris..." Shaz whispered, trying to sit up, but falling back with a moan.

"It's alright, baby," he pleaded, stroking her hair back from her face gently, "Hey, remember – we're going out tonight for your birthday, you need to be okay for that."

"Yeah, Granger. I might even buy you a round, if you're lucky," Gene managed a small smile, but even he looked worried about her as her eyes slipped shut.

"Shaz, stay with us..." Alex shook her urgently, "We...who the hell is that?"

Two huge black cars pulled up through the woods, screeching to a halt beside them. Matt jumped out of the front one, followed by Abby and Connor. In the second, Becker and a couple of other soldiers organised their equipment and surveyed the area suspiciously.

Gene stormed across to Matt, "Who the hell are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Ray followed his governor across, "Here, he's DCI Gene Hunt, and her down there's Alex Drake, our DI."

"Okay..." Matt looked mildly amused as Ray's eyes slipped to Alex's exposed lower back, "I'm Matt Anderson – I work for a government department. This is Abby, and this is Connor."

"Hey," Connor gave them a nod, "Nice car."

Gene growled, "It _was_ a nice car. Your...your _thing_ ruined it."

"Okay, okay," Matt held up his hands, "Did you come through the anomaly, then? What time period are you from?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Ray asked, straightening his jacket, "Is that what they say around here when they want to know what the date is?"

"Something like that," Abby agreed.

"It's the 2nd of May."

"What year?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "1983."

Matt grinned, raising his eyebrows, "She's a bit..."

"Mmm, I have one like that," Gene agreed, "Bolls, here's some people you can associate with – they're about as normal as you."

Alex stood up, wandered across and eyed the team as Ray retreated to be with Shaz. Her eyes widened, "Oh my God, are you...are you from..."

"London?" Connor prompted.

"No!" she did some quick calculations, "2011?"

"What?" Gene snarled.

"Yeah," Matt assured her, "Are you injured?"

"No, but she is – I think she hit her head..." Alex looked distracted, "Oh my God...finally! I've waited three years for this!"

"Okay," Matt looked confused, "Well, we can talk about it back at the ARC. If you go over to that car, Abby and Connor will sort you out. And you, sir. I'll make sure the girl's okay until the medical team arrive."

Gene didn't look at all pleased, but Alex grabbed his arm and dragged him away, and he sighed and let her lead.

Matt crossed over to the young girl. Her face was stained with a combination of blood and tears, and her eyes barely open.

"What's her name?" he asked softly of Chris.

"Shaz."

"Okay, Shaz," Matt stripped off his jacket and bundled it up as a pillow, lying it gently under her head, "You're going to be fine."

He and Chris kept mumbling comforting remarks as Shaz fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Matt was wondering about the other girl – Alex, was it? What had she meant about waiting for 2011 for three years? Talk about wishing your life away. She seemed okay with the concept of the time-travel.

"So, do you work for DCI Hunt?"

Chris raised his head, "Yeah, I'm his DC. Shaz is WPC, but Gene keeps saying she'll be DC soon too."

Matt smiled, "I'm sure she will. And are you two...going out?"

"Going out?"

"Like...romantically involved? Dating?"

He shrugged, "Kind of."

"Complicated? Isn't it always," Matt took Shaz's other hand, "The medical team will be here any minute, Shaz; you're going to be fine."

He glanced across to the cars. Becker and his men were patrolling the woods, Abby was in deep conversation with Alex about the SatNav and Connor was polishing Gene's boots.

Mmm... this was going to be an interesting day.

XxXxX


End file.
